fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas
Lucas is some cool dude that loves using knives of all shapes and form. He is very smart, agile and independent. Character Lucas is a nice and cool dude. RESPECT HIM, MERE MORTALS!!! He is a bit of a troll but can still be a really helpful and nice guy. Lucas has a habit of pulling pranks, whether on his friends or his enemies, he just doesn't care, so long as its for the lulz he will do it just for the heck of being funny and being a prankster. He takes after his adoptive father Chakatan, who is actually just his good friend who he for some reason calls as his adoptive father even though Chak is too young for that. This may explain why he hardly takes things seriously and is more of a supreme troll than anything but he is sarcastic only when he just isn't in the mood. He is in a romantic relationship with Ramstick and he definitely cares about her more than he does about himself or even his other friends, mostly Mac because, he is a good friend who understands. He dislikes anybody who may try to hurt her because he wants to save her smile no matter what. Even though it isn't often displayed, Lucas does care about Ram's sister, Remstick and tries to protect her too, but since she is stronger than him, Lucas could may as well need more protection than her. He is also best friends with other cool dudes like Seth, Khen and TRS. He is good friends with Seiru, Shaden, Vince, Bob and Skp. He has a hobby of collecting postcard stamps and watching anime. He is stubborn and strong enough to know the definition of "never give up", but if it is too much he will just run away... almost all the time, but it's Lucas so it's fine. Story Lucas grew as an only child but was taken to an orphanage by his parents when they could not afford to raise him well enough. He grew up there with the other kids until he ran away. Little did he know that by running away he would end up being taken to another world where he would meet the cutest girl of his dreams; Ram. After some mysterious incident in Ram's world, Lucas asked her to come with him back to his world. Ram would follow under one condition: Remstick come along. Lucas happily agreed and then took both sisters with him back to his average world. There, he showed them what kind of world he lives in and through some sort of stroke of luck, Lucas found some hidden gems and was able to afford his own home where he, Ram and Rem could stay in. But eventually he gave the house to the sisters to find one of his own. Powers Knives Lucas owns two knives of which are two different kinds. One is a specially and custom made military combat knife and the other is kukri-like knife, that nearly resembles both a tomahawk and a machete. He can use both of them for mostly close combat (because he hates going long range as he calls it "uncool") for slashing people and things with it (INSTANT SLASHIES!!). Stick Lucas is able to combine both of them to become a long knife-sword that can extend greatly and retract manually. He is mostly seen wileding them, nothing else since those are the only weapons he has (improvement, maybe?) and he obviously uses them for cutting through stuff like a boss. Fun facts aside, Lucas is pretty darn skilled at using his dual knives. Though they are normal knives, his handiwork in using them can be summed up to that of a professional dagger user, since he is able to shuffle his knives for different kinds of attack patterns while making his next attack almost hard to predict. He also attaches a durable liner on both knives to pull them back to his hands in case they are too far away form him to get a hold of. Purple Shades They are just for style points... nothing special. Except for being more AWESOME!!! :D Also, he stole them from his neighbor when he was eating pies with Shaden where he somehow managed to grab them while walking away, meanwhile his neighbor was doing the stanky-legs on a radio tune listening to metallica music like some 80's punk reject. Shaden laughed at this (pls?). Master Fisherman Lucas is good at fishing for some derp reason. He is able to somehow catch a great white duck-shark from Shrek's fabswamp even thoug the water isn't really that deep; it's just shallow. But logic does not apply to Lucas or Shrek. Because logic is for wimps. Quotes "I got limes that rhyme with chimes because I got so much stuff that I feel somehow buff!" "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"''' "MISH MI LOR SHREK! OBEH UR DEDZ!!| Relationships * [[Ramstick|'Ram']]' '- Lucas' girlfriend. He definitely loves Ram a whole lot to the point that even beat up Roswaal to prove how much he loves her. He wasn't happy, but hey, at least Lucas and Ram were. He taught her some of the things she needed to know about the real world along with her sister. * [[MacStick|'Mac']] - Lucas' best friend and the one he likes to use as a human shield in almost everything thrown at him. Mac doesn't mind though which makes him a cool friend, but he does complain about how he never gets paid enough for this. Truth be told that Lucas doesn't pay him anything and Mac does not have anything that Lucas owes him. * [[Remstick|'Rem']] - She is his girlfriend's sister, so obviously Lucas and Rem have a close friendship. Rem is very supportive of Lucas and Ram's relationship. Lucas actually tries to find Rem a boyfriend of her own, specifically someone that may or may not be named "Subaru". *'Seth - '''Lucas and Seth are good friends. Sometimes when Seth likes to randomly shoot people with his laser, Lucas will help him by reflecting the laser to hit more targets that are stupid enough to get hit with it. They like randomly targeting people for these. Lucas also likes Seth's artworks, since he likes his artwork of Zee. (BWAAAAAAH!!!) *'Fan '- Lucas respects Fan a lot, since she is both the founder of this wiki and a great friend. She's a great artist (she can draw stuff that are the definition of awesome stuff) and is quite responsible, but whenever somebody pushes her too far, she gets very scary when she gets annoyed or angry (FLEE!!) *'Vince '- Lucas and Vince are close friends, since Vince had first made Lucas' awesome creator one of his *secret is concealed here* and are mostly seen chatting on that site together. Vince is a very great artist and animator (ME WANT SHARE ART BUT HE NO LIKE), evidenced by his creation of his own series with a lot of great characters. Although Vince is well respected and seen as a great friend, he gets extremely scary when he gets serious and angry... (FLEE, AGAIN!!) *'Try '- Lucas and Try are friends. Try was the one who helped Lucas through many times of his own silly ordeals. *'Chak '- Lucas and Chak are good friends, Chak even adopted him and made him his first adopted son before FabDuck Khen came in. They both like Pie, Sanviches, Potatoes and pray to the almighty Shrek at his swamp shrine all the time by casting egg yolks to rain down from the milky sky onto the faces of Tim Carrey. *'Khen '- Lucas and Khen are good friends too, since Chak also adopted Khen to be his adopted son, they are like brothers (YAY!). They both like pranking and pie. They are mysteriously known for suddenly quacking a lot... *'RMD '- RMD and Lucas are both random guys, so it's a good mix. They do random things for no reason, like pranking and trolling people. At one point, Lucas unintentionally stole RMD's sword to use it as a toilet plunger, only to accidentally destroy his bathroom. *'TRS '- The dude that Lucas accidentally threw a cluster of pies at, where he eventually sent him to the hospital along his blue cape after mistaking him as a Blue. He didn't apologize though, but did say sorry to his cape. They are friends by the way. They also like trolling Vince with the girl of his dreams :3 *'Sk''' - CAT MEOW!!! Purr-fect friendship between these two neko fools like salmon and a cat. He and Sk once accidentally sat a car on fire, thinking it was a log boat for some reason. *'Lucia' - Since Lucia is Lucas' rival, he sees her as a very big enemy he wants to defeat badly. They don't get along very well for obvious reasons and one of Lucas' own goals is to one day beat her in a fight, something he hasn't been able to do since he has only lost to her thrice. Trivia *His knives are actually two different knives. **The one on his left is a Military Combat knife while the one on the right is a Steak knife. *He is a fan of Stick Luke. *Most people here in the wiki think his name is the name of his creator, even though it is not. *His real life counterpart isn't good at drawing, and so does Lucas. Coincidence, maybe? *He has a pet named "Steve" who is a Dragon, Dog, Fish, Leopard, Whale, Bat, Fairy, Pie, Blob thing. *His sunglasses strikingly resembles that of Stick Luke. **He got them from his dad's original locker in the SlusherVille Hall of Legends. *In Vince's Slush Invaders: The Series series, he is a member of the Slush Fighters S. ever since the start of Season 5. *He dislikes being targeted in dodgeball, because he hates getting his faced pelted with round objects that bounce a lot and is the color of brown-ish orange. *He is a (rabid) fan of Hata Kenjiro. Vince knows this. *He dislikes being completely serious. *Lucas is apparently afraid of starfishes for unknown reasons. *Lucas' favorite Pokemon is listed based on each region. **His favorite Kanto Pokemon is a Squirtle **His favorite Johto Pokemon is a Chikorita **His favorite Hoenn Pokemon is a Loudred **His favorite Sinnoh Pokemon is a Chimchar **His favorite Unova Pokemon is Kaldeo **His favorite Kalos Pokemon is a Froakie. Gallery Sleepy doodles.png|Lucas by Trializ. JUST LOOK AT THEM KNIVES, HAIR AND EYES! I am the meaning of Epic NEWLucas!.png|Stick Lucas with eyes! Itslucascarsonandblack.jpg|Seth (Black), Lucas and Carson. Itslucas.jpg|Stick Lucas with his Two Knives. StickLucas(noknives).jpg|Stick Lucas by Vince Sticklucas1.png|Lucas chasing a Robber Blue Lucas 1.png|Stick Lucas picture by Seth LucasEmotes.png|Stick Lucas' emotes by Vince LuCasCheerrrryyyy.png|Lucas with a Fab Apple on le Head for Target Hell fortress with RMD, Black, Lucas and Trializ.png|Lucas in SA Cutscene Lucas' draft.png|Lucas' draft by Seth Stick Lucas.png|Stick Lucas by StiCarson ByskStickLucas.png|Stick Lucas by Skpcboy LucasWithGlassesfor(Epic).jpg|YA JUST GOT KNIFED BREH!!! Lucasface.png|Lucas' awesome face by Hyperdude Luca.png|Lucas by Hyperdude221 Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters Category:MysteriousWikian's characters